


Those Nights

by bakanekofan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Male Bonding, One Shot, Relationship Issues, Science Bros, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanekofan/pseuds/bakanekofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, and the last night of a week-long science convention, and neither Bruce nor Tony want to go home.</p>
<p>Short summary, but I don't want to give too much away since it's a short fic. This was based off of "Those Nights" by Skillet, which I was listening to the other night and I just exploded because it's so Bros. This is technically more of a "friendship" fic, rated only for language, but there's more there if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel or anything associated, nor do I own Skillet or anything associated with them. Want to hear the song I'm talking about? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apa2nhFnm-s
> 
> (I'll put the lyrics at the end, too.)
> 
> For the sake of this fic, (the AU bit there) Bruce got back together with Betty after the Avengers and Tony never removed his arc reactor/IM3 didn't happen, whichever you prefer, it really doesn't matter.

“Y’know, sometimes, these conferences… I just wish they’d never end. Just stand around talking science to people who know the difference between gravity and inertia for hours on end-”

“-And getting so drunk you repeat yourself ten times in five minutes?” Doctor Bruce Banner teased a particularly drunk Tony Stark- at least, he was fairly certain he was drunk, given the way he kept repeating himself and the number of alcoholic beverages he had consumed. They were at a physics conference in Australia, mostly against Bruce’s will. If he had his way, he would have preferred to stay home and pursue his recently rekindled romance with Betty Ross or work in the lab. Of course, Tony had insisted, partially because he didn’t really want to go alone, knowing that he would only get into trouble as he was trying, really trying, to stay faithful to Pepper, but also because he knew that Bruce would have a good time being a nerd there, and he certainly had. Pepper had encouraged Bruce to go along and keep an eye on Tony, as she had to stay back and “man the fort” as she put it, running Stark Industries nearly all on her own, though Tony was just a phone call away, as he kept reminding her. Regardless, both of them had a great time chatting with other scientists or even one another about different theories and various experiments that were presented and proposed.

Sadly, as with all good things, even science conferences must come to an end. They had just returned to their hotel suite from the last meeting of the conference and were lounging in the living area, a television providing some background noise that neither of them were really paying attention to. It had been a week-long conference, so they had fallen into a bit of a routine. They would come back to the suite, which Bruce had insisted they share, as it was way too much for one person and he wouldn’t let Tony rent out a second room for him if he was going to be so absurd, turn on the television, usually the news or the Science Channel, just to keep the theme going, turn it down low and shut off all the lights- as Tony said, it reminded him of building forts as a child, only he wouldn’t get in trouble for it, and continue conversations from the conference or talk about something else entirely until either Tony passed out from the alcohol or Bruce declared it “bedtime” at some point in the wee hours of the morning, with only the soft glow of Tony’s arc reactor and the TV screen lighting the room.

“You ever think maybe I keep repeating myself for a reason?” The engineer sounded unsettlingly sober as he said this, “I’m repeating myself because I keep hoping you’ll get the hint and tell me what’s bothering you.” Bruce stiffened a bit at this, and though he couldn’t really see, he could feel Tony’s gaze on him, searching for answers. “You were all mopey at the conference and you didn’t even try to fake a laugh at any of my jokes. You didn’t even try to stop me when I was hitting on that waitress. Which was a test, by the way, one you failed spectacularly. I wanted to see just how much whatever’s on your mind is bothering you because I know you’re like me and you won’t talk about it or even show any sign of it unless you’re pushed.”

For a moment, silence fell between them before Bruce finally replied, “It’s just that we were having fun here, and now it’s over. Stupid, really, it’s not like there won’t be other conferences and-”

“Don’t lie to me, Banner.” Tony warned, “I know you better than that. Crowds make you anxious. Any other conference you’d be itching to go back into solitude, and something like that wouldn’t have you this worked up, anyway.” There was a pause, and when the genius got the distinct impression that Bruce wasn’t going to respond, he tried another tactic, “So what is it? Problems with the lady friend? You were acting weird when we left, too. I thought maybe it was just the plane, but you were fine on the plane.”

There it was. Tony hit the nail on the head, right on target, as usual. They called him a genius for a reason, after all. Bruce rubbed his temples, knowing there was no way he was getting out of this, as he finally began, “I don’t want to go home, either. I’m having fun here, I like our little routine, and no, planes don’t give me the warm fuzzies, but I can handle them, it’s not that, it’s… She says I’m not passionate enough.”

Tony snorted in amusement at this, “Buy her a toy. She knows why you don’t-”

“You know what I mean, Tony.” The good doctor said in the dark sort of tone that he only used when he was particularly annoyed.

There was another brief pause before Tony confessed, “Yeah, I know. I’ve had the same conversation with Pepper… Not that I’m not passionate, just that I’m not passionate about her.”

“Exactly!” Bruce exhaled, glad that Tony understood where he was coming from, “She says I’m passionate about science, but not about her, that I’m not even capable of it and she doesn’t know if she can handle it.”

“But that’s bulshit,” The genius protested, “You are- we both are. No, maybe not in the traditional way, but we aren’t exactly traditional people. All those times I rescued Pepper, put my own life in jeopardy to do it, even in New York, sacrificing myself to save her and all of Manhattan! And you, right? You left her so that she wouldn’t be in danger, twice you did that in spite of your own feelings, even as the damn Hulk, the alleged ‘monster’ inside you, you caught me out of the sky and saved my life! Tell me there was no passion in any one of those acts! Tell me there was no deep, emotional, sentimental gushyness in all of that! Self-sacrifice is the highest form of passion, and anyone who says otherwise has never experienced it themselves.”

With a small, sarcastic smile that he knew Tony wouldn’t see in the darkness, Bruce muttered, “I guess I really am passionate about science, in that case.”

“Oh, shut up.” A pillow hit Bruce square in the face, knocking his glasses into an awkward, crooked position, but even as it was, he could see movement, a shadow with a dull blue glow in the center coming closer to him, then settling on the couch beside him. 

And then Tony’s head was in his lap, and if it were anyone else, the doctor would have been extremely uncomfortable with this, but he was used to Tony pushing the limits of his comfort zone, so instead, he asked simply, “Comfortable?”

“No. Your legs are bony. Does Betty never feed you? You should come by the tower some time- of course, I usually cook there. I have a thing about people preparing food for me- I mean, it’s alright if it’s someone I know really well, but a chef or something like that, I just prefer to cook it myself. Make it the way I like it and free of poison.” The engineer stated, though he clearly was not so uncomfortable that he wanted to get up, as he remained right where he was.

With a soft chuckle, Bruce shook his head and teased, “The way you prod the Other Guy, I wouldn’t be surprised if you did something to my food just to see what he would do, knowing it wouldn’t kill me.”

Tony grinned mischievously, “Possibly. You didn’t answer me, though.”

“I eat plenty, it’s my metabolism that keeps me like this. Just like Steve, I metabolize faster than normal people. At least, when I hulk out I do. Normally it’s just a little bit on the fast side, but Hulk burns through calories like fire on dry leaves.” The doctor mumbled, sitting back against the couch as he closed his eyes.

For a time, they both fell silent, but, true to his nature, Tony broke it after a while, confessing, “Pepper’s part of the reason I don’t want to go back. It’s all business with her. Honestly, she says I have no passion for her, but her idea of passion is all just physical. Touching, sex, all of it, it’s all just physical. There doesn’t have to be anything behind any of that, it’s just a simple act, a primal urge. But if I try to tell her that, she gets all pissy asking what I expect her to do, telling me she’s sorry she doesn’t have super powers or some sarcastic shit like that, it’s not…” He sighed, “It’s not the same. She doesn’t understand, and she probably never will… And, you know, we don’t even talk like a normal couple. All she ever wants to talk about is work. Business. All business, all money, all politics. You know, I still don’t even know if she ever wants to get married or just stay the way we are. That’s how little we talk about us, our future, anything. I swear, with her, sometimes it seems like there IS no “us” outside of the bedroom. That’s the only thing we do together other than talk about work. I probably spend more time just hanging out and talking with you than I do with her. Not even probably, I know I do. You probably know me better than she does by now, and as much as I regret that, I’m completely helpless to change it because she has to want to know me, too.”

Bruce didn’t really know what to say to that. He had thought that Tony was drunk and would prattle on about nonsense or science like he usually did. It was rare, even for him, to see this side of Tony, the one that over thought everything and was so damn self-conscious and scared- not that he would ever admit to any of it, but Bruce knew it was true- he had seen it on more than one occasion, and even witnessed what Tony was talking about, when he would try to open up to Pepper and she would tell him to “quit screwing around and get back to work” and turn to leave, but Tony would call for her to wait, and she would, asking him snappily “What?” and he would play it off as a joke or say something insignificant that would make her roll her eyes as she walked away. He hadn’t realized, however, that this wasn’t just the way things were when other people were around. From what Tony was saying, their relationship was always like that, and really, it didn’t sound much like a relationship at all. “Maybe we should trade,” He joked dryly, “Betty’s always asking questions I’d just as soon not even think about, trying to come up with ways to control the Hulk and asking questions about him, telling him he’s part of me.”

“Well, he is.” Tony mumbled, but added, “But he’s not, at the same time. You’re just sharing… Hell, I can’t even say a body, can I? You’re sharing time-space, and emotions. In that way, you’re part of each other, yeah, but that doesn’t mean you’re the same person. I would know- I’ve met both of you, and while I do consider the Hulk to be a friend, I realize that he isn’t you. Perhaps you have some influence over one another, but…” He sighed and repeated, “I don’t want to go home.”

With a sad sort of smile, Bruce reminded, “You know we have to. We can’t keep them waiting forever, and we have things to do. Besides, if we stayed here too long, they’d just come looking for us. It’s not home that you want to avoid, it’s Pepper.”

With a humorless laugh, Tony muttered, “I get the feeling that’s not how normal relationships are supposed to work.”

“Normal relationships involving Tony Stark are already pushing the boundaries of normalcy, but, no, it’s not. We should be eager to go home and see them again, tell them what we learned-”

“Please, Bruce, neither of them are intelligent enough to even begin to comprehend what we’ve learned here. They’re both smart, yeah, but not THAT smart. They’re not as smart as you are, and sure as hell not as smart as me.” Tony interrupted.

“Again with the pushing the boundaries of normalcy. Any green monsters in romance are usually envy, not a literal green rage monster.” The doctor pointed out with a smirk, reminding Tony that neither of their relationships could be considered truly normal. “That’s how it should happen in a normal relationship is all I’m saying.”

This time, Tony laughed genuinely as he said, “Well I guess I’d probably be better off in a ‘normal’ relationship with you.”

Taking it as the joke it was intended to be, Bruce chuckled, “Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics to Those Nights by Skillet:
> 
> I remember when...  
> We used to laugh  
> About nothing at all  
> It was better than going mad  
> From trying to solve all the problems we're goin' through  
> Forget 'em all  
> 'Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
> Together... we faced it all
> 
> Remember when we'd  
> Stay up late and we'd talk all night in the dark room lit by the TV light, through all the hard times in my life  
> Those nights kept me alive  
> Listen to he radio play all night  
> Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
> Through all the hard times in my life,  
> Those nights kept me alive
> 
> I remember when...  
> We used to drive  
> Anywhere but here  
> As long as we'd forget our lives
> 
> We were so young and confused that we didn't know to laugh or cry  
> Those nights were ours, they will live and never die  
> Together, we'd stand forever  
> Remember when we'd...
> 
> Stay up late and we'd talk all night in the dark room lit by the TV light  
> Through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive  
> Listen to the radio play all night  
> Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
> Through all the hard times in my life  
> Those nights kept me alive
> 
> Those nights, belong to us  
> There's nothin' wrong with us  
> Those nights belong to us
> 
> I remember when...  
> We used to laugh  
> Now I wish those nights would last...
> 
> Stay up late and we'd talk all night in the dark room lit by the TV light  
> Through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive  
> Listen to the radio play all night  
> Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
> Through all the hard times in my life  
> Those nights kept me alive
> 
> Stay up late and we'd talk all night in the dark room lit by the TV light  
> Through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive  
> Listen to the radio play all night  
> Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
> Through all the hard times in my life  
> Those nights kept me alive
> 
> Those nights belong to us...  
> There's nothing wrong...


End file.
